As a prelude to the full understanding of the problem area of dental health to which the present invention is directed, it is recommended that U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,113 be read and understood. This prior teaching presents a novel approach to dental care by enabling the user to maintain a tactile sense and thus feel more accurately where he is in the masticatory region.
The prior art has been directed toward the provision of bristles which scrub the plaque as they sweep away trapped food particles. The better brushes are processed to reduce fragmented end structures which lacerate tender gingivae.